Destiny and Fate No Just Luv and Alot of Hate
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Enemies since the day they met. Always disliking or will they finally come to their senses and say "I love you"? Amy and Sonic need alot of help just to confess their true feelings.
1. Things Never Change Do They?

**Hey, new story inspired by BustinJieberStories on J-14 magazine site.**

**All Characters belong to Sega except Crystal.**

**Ch.1 Things Never Change Do They?**

(Ten Years Ago in kindergarten)

I looked around at all the other kids running around and playing. I started walking, but I ran into someone. A blue hedgehog. "Watch where you're goin," he yelled before running past me. I crossed my arms. Meanie. A light blue hedgehog approached me. "Hi, I'm Crystal. Don't worry about that forgotten washed up sandbag," she said. I smiled. "What's your name," she asked.

"Amy," I replied.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

"Okay class, settle down," the teacher said. We all sat down on the mat. "Let's introduce ourselves, Crystal, you first," she said. Crystal stood up. "Hi I'm Crystal the Hedgehog and I'm five. I like dancing and drawing pictures of flowers," she said. The teacher smiled. "Sonic, how about you," she said. The blue hedgehog I ran into earlier stood up.

"Yo I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm six and unnaturally funny and all the ladies can't get enough of me," he said, his green eyes gleaming. All the girls squealed except me and Crystal. He sat down with a smile on his face, satisfied.

"Amy, you next," the teacher said. I stood up, all eyes on me.

"Um hi I'm Amy, I'm five going to be six in a few months and I love to sing and dance with my mom," I said. All the kids laughed except Crystal. I sat down. Meanies.

(Later that day at lunch)

I sat down at an empty table. Crystal took the seat next to me. "Hey Amy," she said.

"Hi." I unwrapped my peanut butter. Crystal also unwrapped her turkey sandwich. Sonic came by and took my sandwich from me.

"Hey," I yelled. He laughed and kept running. I crossed my arms.

"Here, take half of mine," Crystal said.

"Okay, thank you."

(Later that day during art time)

I was almost done coloring my family portrait when Sonic took one of my crayons. "Gimme," I yelled, trying to take the crayon back. "No, it's mine," he yelled back. We had a tug-of-war with that crayon.

(Present Day)

"Gimme," I yelled, trying to take the remote back.

"No, it's mine," he yelled back. Crystal crossed her arms. "Things will never change," she muttered before taking the remote. "Hey," Sonic yelled.

"Grow up," she said. I glared at Sonic.

"See what you did," I said.

"Me? You're the one who had a loose grip," he said.

"No you're the one who has the weak hands."

"If you haven't noticed, I am full of muscles."

"Your tongue doesn't count, just to let ya know."

"Look I'm sorry that things with your teddy bear didn't work out, but that doesn't mean that you have to insult the things inside my mouth." I kicked him. He shoved me. I slapped his head and he punched my stomach. Crystal sighed.

"Why can't they just admit they like each other already," she mumbled.

**Short chap, but just a start. Tell me if i should continue, cuz i wanted to write a funny luv story.**


	2. Redo

**All Characters belong to Sega except Ray, Dante, and Crystal.**

**Ch.2 Redo**

Sonic and I stopped fighting and looked at her. Sonic pushed me off him and stood. "Listen dirt-face, I don't like that," he pointed at me. I stood up too, crossing my arms. "And I don't like that thing, I think it's a rat," I said, scrunching up my nose. I sniffed him. "Yup, trash rat," I said. Sonic narrowed his eyes at me. Crystal shook her head.

"You guys are perfect for each other, why can't you two just admit it," she asked.

"We don't like each other," we yelled in unison. She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really," she asked. I nodded and so did Sonic. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Amy, I'll be outside when you're ready to go," she said before walking out the room. I hit Sonic in the stomach.

"Ow, what was that for," he asked. I smiled sarcastically.

"For being you," I said.

"I'm awesome."

"Ha-ha nice joke."

"Ha-ha nice one- not." I rolled my eyes and walked out the room.

"Have fun with your girlfriend," Sonic yelled out to me.

"Have fun with your pillow tonight," I yelled back. I heard him suck his teeth. I smiled. Crystal was waiting outside on the front steps.

"Ready," I said as I came out the front door. She turned and smiled at me. She linked her arm with mine.

"What's with the smile," I asked as we started walking to the mall down the street.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about the cute boy meeting us there with his friend, may I add."

"Crystal, I'm not interested."

"You haven't even seen him yet. Dante recommended him just for you."

"Well I just don't want to."

"Is this because you like Sonic?"

"I don't like him."

"Sure you don't."

"Chris I'm serious. Sonic and I are just incompatible."

"No, it's not that, it's just that you and Sonic like to fight with each other. You guys find stuff to fight over. Don't deny it cause' you know you guys do."

"Well, I can't lie that we do fight."

"Is that how you guys show that you guys care about each other?"

"We don't care about each other. We hate each other."

"Yea right."

"Chris please."

"Amy, please admit it. I'll even get Sonic to admit that he likes you."

"If he likes me then why does he have so many girls goin for him?"

"Because people who have eye problems-"

"So almost all the girls in the school."

"Think he's cute. They really need to get their eyes checked before they get too close and go blind from lookin at him."

"Well…"

"You think he's cute don't you?"

"No, that's disgusting. He's the boy version of medusa."

"The one you like."

"I don't like him."

"You say that now." I rolled my eyes. We entered the food court. Dante's mess orange fur followed by a red hedgehog with striking blue eyes came up to us. Dante's green eyes sparkled as he approached Crystal. "Hello beautiful," he said.

"Hello sexy," she replied before kissing him.

"Get a room," I said. Dante waved me off, as usual. I looked at the hedgehog. I'd seen him before. He was one of Sonic's mindless friends.

"Hey Ray," I said, doing a little wave. He nodded to me.

"Hey, you and Sonic still fightin," he asked.

"When are we going to stop?"

"When the world has finally come to its doom." I laughed.

"Well that's going to be a long time after me and Sonic are deceased."

"Big word."

"Yea, but Sonic will figure it out when he gets older." He laughed.

"So, you wanna grab some lunch?"

"Um," I started.

"She would love to," Crystal piped in. I looked at her like she was crazy. She winked at me before pushing me and Ray toward the food lines. She is so gonna pay for that.

"So, wanna grab some Ruby Tuesday's," Ray asked.

"Sure," I said. We walked to the restaurant and quickly got seated into a small booth. Ray leaned his head on his hands as he stared at me.

"What," I asked after a few minutes, starting to feel uncomfortable. He shook his head.

"It's just amazing how beautiful you are," he replied. I blushed and smiled. No guy had ever called me beautiful before.

"Thanks. It's amazing how blue your eyes are." He smirked.

"Well they're not as beautiful as yours but I'll take the compliment."

"So, how is Raina?"

"Good. Being annoying like all little sisters should."

"Remember when she was like three and she drew on our faces with lipstick?"

"Yea and she called us 'beau-tea-flu'." I laughed.

"We need to start babysitting her again, those were the times."

"They were. Or you can come over more often. I'm sure my mom would love to see you and Raina will be thrilled to have her favorite girl around again. I'll be happy too."

"Yea, I'll think about it." His grin dropped.

"Is this about you and Sonic?" My smile vanished.

"What about me and Sonic? There is no me and Sonic."

"What do you mean? It's obvious you two like each other."

"We don't like each other, we hate each other."

"But you guys always smile around each other and always blushing."

"That's not true. Why does everyone keep saying that we like each other, it's pretty clear that we don't."

"Everyone keeps saying that because it's true. You guys are always flirting with each other. The only people who don't see it are you two."

"Ray, you're Sonic's best friend. You should know firsthand that Sonic doesn't like me."

"He never said if he did or didn't."

"Well he doesn't."

"Do you like him?"

"No."

"Then I guess it would be okay if I said this was a date."

"Yea, I mean no. This isn't a date. This is two friends grabbing lunch."

"Alright, then how about us at the carnival the Saturday after next?"

"Actually me and Crystal wanted to go together. I mean, I'm sure Dante and Sonic will tag along so you can too if you want."

"Sonic's tagging along?"

"Well he's bringing a date, I think."

"Then it can be a group date. How about it?"

"Sure, that'll be fun."

"Cool, wear something that'll bring out your eyes…cause I'll be staring in them all night." I blushed and smiled.

* * *

I walked in the house with Crystal. She'd been dying to ask me questions about my so called "date" I had with Ray that day. Last week we were just friends, but now I guess we're dating. I followed Crystal into the living room. Sonic was in there, watching a movie and texting on his iPhone. He didn't look up as we walked past him. "Hey Sonic," Crystal said politely. He waved a little, still not looking up.

"Hey trash rat," I said. He flipped me off, a smirk coming upon his face. I smiled myself. I took his iPhone out his hand. He looked up at me and stood up. "Gimme my phone thing two," he said. He called me and Crystal thing one and thing two.

"I don't think I will," I said, my smiled increasing. He glared, but he was still halfway smiling.

"Don't make me take it away from you."

"I'd like to see you try." He raised his eyebrows and pushed me onto the couch. Before I could protest, he started tickling me. I laughed uncontrollably. I dropped the phone on the floor. Sonic punched my stomach before picking it up. "You better not have hurt my baby or you're dead," he said before walking away. I pushed him. He turned around, putting the phone in his pocket. Crystal had stayed silent the whole time, just watching us.

"You wanna go," he asked.

"Put your hands up," I said, putting my fists in front of my face in a fighting stance. He smirked.

"This'll be fun," he said. I smiled. He tackled me before I could say something. I fell on the ground. I grabbed Sonic's quills and pulled on them. He screamed like a girl. I giggled. He untangled my hand from his quills and punched my stomach and thighs. Crystal was laughing at us. I kept hitting his arms. I saw Sonic smiling. After a few minutes, Sonic grabbed my arms and pinned them to the floor. "One…Two…Three! And we have a winner," Crystal shouted. Sonic rolled his eyes and I laughed. I pushed him off me. "I let you win," I said.

"Stop making excuses, you know you can't beat me," he said.

"Alright, redo?" He smiled.

"Redo," he said before grabbing my arms and pushing me back down.

**Early update, but wat can i say: i LUV this story. Anyway, yea i gave you guys something to wonder about when she was with Ray and then here comes Sonic, i mean wow, like really Amy? lol ignore me, i'm actin dumb. Oh and somethin you should kno: when Amy and Sonic like flirt with each other, they don't know they're flirting. Weird i kno, but they've been doing it so long, they never noticed. Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Frienemies

**All Charactrs belong to Sega except Crystal, Dante and Ray.**

**Ch.3 Frienemies**

"Amy did you bring your clothes," Crystal asked. I looked at her.

"Yea, my bag is by the door," I replied. I went back to concentrating on how to get free from Sonic's grip.

"Why does she need clothes and why does she have a bag," he asked, squeezing my arms harder.

"None of your business," I said. He picked my arms up a little, lifting my shoulders before slamming them back down. "Ow," I said.

"She's sleeping over," Crystal said. I got one of my arms free, but he grabbed my wrist and pinned it down.

"Don't you have your own house," he asked me.

"Don't you live in a dumpster," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"No. Why are you always over here?" I didn't answer. I bit my lip and freed my arms. I turned over quickly. He wrapped his arms around my stomach. "I'm waiting," he whispered in my ear.

"Because I don't have anyone to fight with at home," I said. He pushed my head into the carpet.

"Amy, I know you're lying."

"How?"

"Because your voice gets low."

"So you memorize my voice? Wow how stalkerish." Crystal giggled. One of Sonic's hands hit my stomach before he finally got off me. I turned over to look at him. He was sitting across from me, his long legs stretched out, leaning on his hands.

"I don't memorize your voice. I've had to hear it since I was six," he said. I sat criss-cross.

"So? I've had to hear your voice since I was five and it's changed a lot."

"'Cause I'm a guy. Voice gets deeper as I go through puberty."

"You're going through puberty? OMG, when did this happen?"

"When I turned fourteen."

"Are you sure? 'Cause your voice is still so squeaky."

"Are you sure you went through puberty?" His eyes showed mockery, so did his grin. I looked down and looked back up.

"Yea, I wouldn't be a C cup if I didn't." Sonic's cheeks turned pink a little. Crystal started laughing. I giggled myself. Sonic shook his head.

"Whoa, little too much information there Rosy."

"Oh I'm sorry, is that all you can take about a girl's metabolism?"

"Shutup Amy."

"Make me." He got up and bent over me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I punched on his back. "Sonic put me down," I said. He ignored me.

"Crystal, do you want me to dispose this in your room," he asked her.

"Okay, but don't hurt her. Amy I'll be up in a few just gotta call Dante and tell him goodnight," she replied.

"Okay," I said. Sonic started walking. I made no effort to talk to him and he did the same. Sometimes silence was the one peaceful thing about us. Sonic dropped me onto Crystal's bed. I sat up.

"You're a jerk," I said. He smiled, leaning against one of Crystal's dressers.

"I know," he replied. I looked down.

"So, who's this girl you're taking to the carnival next week."

"That smart chick Serena."

"The one who tutored you?"

"Yea turns out: she thinks I'm funny and hot."

"What a surprise."

"Isn't it. I mean, I never expected her to like me. I'm not her type."

"Definitely not. She's quiet and sweet and you're loud and well not bad, just busy."

"Busy?"

"As in you're not bad, but you're not innocent either."

"Oh so you tryin' to play your best guy friend like that."

"We aren't friends."

"No, but we've known each other for a _long_ time so I'm the one guy, who's not related to you, who knows you best."

"I guess you do."

"So, you and Ray?"

"Well we're not going out, technically. We just went on one date. I mean he's nice and every-"

"I don't think you guys have spark." I looked up at him. His eyes looked serious, but I saw something else in them, but what?

"Maybe. Um we're going to the carnival together. It's gonna be a group date or a date night." I forced a laugh. He nodded, looking away.

"You like him?"

"Um…that was kind of unexpected."

"Answer the question before I come over and drop you." I smiled.

"Come do it then." He smiled as he looked back over at me. He came over to me. I backed up, but he still grabbed me. I tried to get him to let go, but his grip was too strong. He got irritated and pushed me down. He smiled teasingly as he looked down at me. I noticed our faces were only a few inches away from each other. I smirked as I tried to push him away. He grabbed my hands and pinned them to my sides. He was so close; I could practically smell the soft scent of his cologne. His smile faded away as he bent his face closer to mine. I pursed my lips a little. "Didn't I tell you not to hurt her," I heard Crystal say. We both looked up to see her standing in the doorway. I pushed Sonic to the floor.

"I think you meant to tell me not to hurt him," I said getting up. Sonic sent me a glare as he got up.

"You're gonna pay for that," he said, coming toward me. His eyes were playful.

"What are you gonna do," I challenged. Crystal shook her head.

"Haven't you guys fought enough for a day," she said.

"No," Sonic said. I smiled.

"For once, I agree with you Sonic," I said. Crystal rolled her eyes. She came into the room and pushed Sonic out.

"It's girl's night Sonic and though you fit the category: you weren't invited," she said.

"Whatever. Night thing one," he said. He looked over her head at me. He smiled.

"I want my fair one tomorrow," he said to me. I smiled and put up my fists. He grinned at me before walking away. Crystal shut the door and turned to me, one eyebrow up.

"Don't look at me like that," I said, sitting on her bed. She sat down across from me.

"Amy, I won't tell anybody if you like him," she replied.

"I don't like him."

"Then how come it looked like you guys were gonna kiss when I came in?"

"You're eyes are playing tricks on you. Sonic and I aren't compatible. Besides he likes Serena."

"Serena? He doesn't like her."

"He doesn't?"

"No. He likes the chase, Amy. You should know that by now."

"So, he's playing her?"

"Not really since he's not dating anyone else. Plus I think Sonic didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"But, she's kind of popular. Plus she's pretty and captain of the cheerleading team."

"I know, right up Sonic's alley. But I think Sonic likes someone else."

"Really? Who?"

"You're nervous."

"No I'm not, I'm just curious."

"Well I have a clue but I'm not getting slapped."

"Sonic doesn't like me."

"You keep saying that, but what if he does?"

"He doesn't. He hates me, I hate him, but we're kinda friends. We're frienemies."

"Fine, I'll leave it that way…for now anyway."

* * *

I waited for Ray to come back with the cotton candy. This carnival date has been so great. Who knew Ray was such a romantic? I looked over and saw Sonic and Serena playing a bean bag toss game, his arms around her, showing her how to play. She kept blushing, her blue eyes sparkling and her smile flirty. I saw Sonic look my way so I quickly looked away. I hoped he didn't see me staring at him. After about an hour, Ray still hadn't come back. I sighed and got up. I started toward the scrambler and saw Sonic sitting on a bench by himself, looking empty or shocked. I walked up to him. "Hey Sonic where's Serena," I asked. He looked up.

"She wasn't feeling good and went home," he said. His voice sounded a little different.

"Did you hear anything about Ray?"

"Um yea, he kissed her."

"Oh o- Wait what?"

"You heard me. They were kissing right behind the funhouse."

"You're lying. Please say you're lying."

"I was lying about Serena being sick. I really think that they went off somewhere." I sighed and started to walk away. "Hey," Sonic said, getting up and grabbing my arm. I turned to look at him.

"I'm going home Sonic. Tell Crystal to call me later." I turned but he still didn't let go of my arm.

"Let me drive you home, I mean I can't let some other guys start beating up my punching bag," he said. I turned and almost smiled.

"Thanks, but I think walking will suit me a little better. It'll give me time to think."

"Then let me walk you."

"Why?"

"Because it's dark outside, you're wearing a mini dress and I don't want you getting into any danger."

"Really?"

"We're frienemies remember?"

"You heard me say that?"

"Spying."

"With what?"

"Not telling you. Now am I gonna walk you home or what?"

"Chicken butt." He smiled.

"C'mon, let's drive it'll get you home faster." He led me back to his car and drove me home in silence.

"Don't think I'm being nice to you now, thing two," he said when we reached my house.

"And don't think I'll go easy on you next time just 'cause you drove me home." He smiled.

"Get outta here Amy." I smiled and got out. I walked up to the dark house. No one was home- as usual. I unlocked the door and let myself in. I went to bed early that night.

* * *

I went up the porch steps. I knocked on the front door. I waited for a few minutes before Sonic opened the door, earphones in his ears. "Thing two, sorry but thing one isn't here right now," he said.

"Okay, well can you give her the project paper for biology she asked me to copy," I said handing him the slip of paper.

"Sure."

"Kay thanks." I turned and walked down the front steps.

"Amy," he said. I turned back around.

"Yes trash rat," I said. He grinned, but it dimmed.

"Uh is anyone at your place?"

"When is there anybody?"

'They're not back yet?"

"I don't think they're coming back."

"Oh, well maybe you can stay here for a little while."

"With you?"

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Alone?"

"Yea, lucky you." I rolled my eyes.

"Whateva. I'll stay for a few though."

"Good cuz I still need my fair one." I snorted.

"Like you're gonna win."

"Get in this house so I can beat your butt." I smiled. I walked back up the steps and walked past Sonic, pushing him in the process. He grinned and shut the door behind me. I felt arms grab me from around the back. He picked me up and took me the living room. He dropped me on the carpeted floor. I turned over and sat up. He lounged on the couch. I got up and took the remote before he could grab it. He smiled and grabbed my arm, pulling me back. He pushed me onto the couch. I curled up into a ball, blocking the remote. His arm kept rubbing against mine as he kept trying to get the remote. I looked over at him and uncurled myself. I turned the T.V. on myself. The news was on. My parents' pictures on the screen. The heading said that they were found dead just a couple of hours ago. I froze completely. Sonic's jaw clenched, his mouth turning into a line. He looked down, closing his eyes. "Sorry Amy," he said. I shook my head, tears filling my eyes. "They can't be dead, they promised they would come back," I said. He looked up at me.

"Amy, they're-"

"But they promised." A tear fell out my eye. Sonic hugged me, crushing my head into his chest. I cried, not caring about the relationship me and Sonic had. He was comforting me. That was the one thing I could never get at home if I had found out there. I cried until my head hurted, my throat dried up, and my eyes couldn't supply anymore water to let out. As I calmed down, I noticed Sonic had been patient as I cried. He was never patient. Not ever. I looked up at him. His light green eyes were looking down at me with things I never saw him look at me with before. Compassion, trust, love. He never gave any of those things off to me, but now it seemed he was. I wiggled out his arms and moved away, knowing I had gotten on his nerves enough.

"Why are you moving," he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe cuz I'm scared you'll beat my butt," I replied, trying to smile. He smiled; a warm smile this time, not one of his devious ones.

"You want some water? I know your throat hurts."

"How?"

"I've had to comfort Crystal at times like this, plus I live with three women including you, I have to know these things," he said before getting up. I smiled to myself. Sonic came back with two cups of water her handed me one. I thanked him and drank the whole thing in one drink, not realizing how thirsty I was. I noticed Sonic didn't drink his. He handed his out to me. I nodded and reached for it, but he flung the water at me. I gasped.

"Sonic," I exclaimed. He laughed.

"What? Thought you needed to wash your sadness." He laughed some more. I smiled at his dumbness.

"You're so corny," I said before hitting him. He smiled and hit me back. I pushed his shoulders down and sat on his stomach. He laughed under my weight. He rolled over, making us fall to the floor. I tried to sit up quickly, but he grabbed my arms and pinned them down too fast. "You're a jerk," I said, laughing.

"The jerk that made you feel better," he replied smiling. I smiled back before kicking him in the stomach. He released me. I sat up and grabbed his arms, taking my turn to beat his butt.

**Little drama, but just to keep things interesting. So i kno i'm updating this alot but it's only cuz i need to catch it up with the oher stories. Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Whoa and Whoa

**All Characters belong to Seg except Crystal, Dante, Serena, and Ray.**

**Ch.4 Whoa and Whoa**

I started pacing. Sonic and I were in the living room, waiting for Crystal to get home. I had to tell her that I was going to be staying her for a while. I'd already asked their parents and they said that I was like family anyway. I just had to figure out how to tell her. Sonic's light green eyes followed my movements. I ignored his watchful stare though it made me nervous to remind myself he was watching me. I bit my lip and chewed on it. "Stop pacing your confusing me," Sonic said. I rolled my eyes but kept pacing. He looked a little disappointed that I didn't respond. I felt an empty pang at my heart when I didn't say anything. I always had something smart to say to Sonic. I looked down at him lounging on the couch, a notebook at his side. "What are you doing," I asked.

"Stuff," he said, pushing the notebook onto the ground. I shrugged.

"Whatever weird person." He smirked.

"Thing two's a little antsy, aren't ya?"

"No, I just need to occupy myself."

"How's that workin out for ya?"

"Pretty good, then again I was a little hungry when I got here until I looked at you and boom- there goes my appetite." He narrowed his eyes at me, but didn't say anything. I went back to biting my lip and pacing. I heard the door open and Crystal rushed in and hugged me tightly.

"Amy, you don't know how sorry I am! This is so crazy! Whatever happened is the worst thing that could've happened! Just know I'm here for you," she exclaimed sadly to me.

"Um Chris, I can't breathe," I said. Her grip softened.

"Sorry." She looked over at Sonic. "Were you with that all day," she asked me.

"Yea," I replied. I heard Sonic groan.

"Alright, I'll leave you two to cry your eyes out and girl talk or whatever you two weirdoes do," he said, getting up. He started walking toward his room.

"I'll be right back," I said before running after him. "Hey, Sonic, wait up," I called. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me. I reached him and tried to get the words to come out my mouth.

"Um, thanks for comforting me back there; it was really sweet of you. And thanks for letting me win earlier," I said. He smiled.

"At least you finally admit you can't fight." I hit his arm.

"Shutup trash rat. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you." I smiled at him. He half smiled.

"What's my reward?"

"I don't know, I didn't think you wanted a reward."

"I don't, but since it's from you I think I'll reconsider."

"How about you come hang with me and Crystal tonight? Dante's coming over and I can't be alone watching them make out during the movie."

"As much as I'd like to see you suffer, I guess I'll have to come since you offered so nicely."

"Whatever." I grabbed Sonic's hand and started towing him down the hall so he wouldn't change his mind. I couldn't help but notice how soft his hand was and how warm. We reached the living room where Dante and Crystal were sorting through the movies. Dante saw us holding hands. "Bout time you two," he said. I blushed and quickly let go of his hand. He put his arms over my shoulders. "I know, took her long enough to confess she liked me," he said. I was confused. Crystal looked confused too.

"Amy since when did you start liking Sonic," she asked.

"When the world's at ends," I said, shaking Sonic's arm off. Sonic laughed.

"Dante dude, I'm not going to date thing two- ever," Sonic said.

"Not even in the afterlife would I kiss that," I said. I sat down on the couch. Sonic sat next to me, leaning back and putting and arm over the top. Crystal raised her eyebrows.

"Then what was that at my sleepover when we were, what, ten," she asked.

"What happened," Dante asked.

"Nothing," Sonic and I said in unison.

Crystal smiled as Ray and Serena came into the room. They were coming over for movie night too. Sonic and I were the only ones who knew of their kissing, but they're together now.

"What's nothing," Serena asked. They sat on the floor.

"Nice timing, I was just about to start. Okay, it all started at my sleepover one year when I was ten…"

"_Guys, I think I heard something at the door," Crystal said. Blaze shook her head. "You're hearing things," she said. I nodded that she was right but I was scared too. Cream trembled as another bang hit the door. Tikal and Rouge screamed. _

"_Guys, no fear," Mina said. The phone rang. Crystal put it on speaker as she answered it. _

"_Hello," she said, shivering. _

"_What's your favorite scary movie," the deep voice asked on the other end. _

"_What kind of joke is this," Blaze demanded. _

"_No joke. I see you."_

"_Where are you," I stuttered out._

"_Check the closet Amy." I got up and opened the closet and spread apart the clothes, ready for something to jump out at me. _

"_Liar," Rouge spat at the phone. The lights went off and the door slammed open. We all screamed. Six black dressed figures ran around the room. One made its way toward me. I screamed and tried to run away but it grabbed me from my waist. I tried to kick the figure. "Get off," I yelled. The figure chuckled. Crystal found the light switch and turned on the lights. I turned around and saw Sonic holding me. I wiggled out his grip quickly. He smirked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Just Sonic and his stupid friends. "Sonic," Crystal yelled. His eyes flicked over to her, his devious grin still in place. _

"_Happy birthday sis," he said. _

"_That's it! We're giving you a dare! I dare you to go in the closet and kiss Amy," she yelled. She was supposed to be torturing him, why did she have to bring me into this. Sonic's grin dropped quickly and looked over at me. He looked me up and down, but he didn't snort or walk away disgusted. He grabbed my hand and took me into the open closet and closed the door behind him. I heard giggles and chuckles outside. He turned on the small light in the closet. "Ready," he whispered. _

"_Let's just get this over with," I whispered back. He rolled his eyes but put his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arm around his neck. He stared into my eyes for a few seconds before he kissed me. My first kiss, but why Sonic? I felt my eyes flutter close. I pulled away after twenty seconds. "Wow," I whispered, dazed. He smiled and kissed me again. Wait, weren't we done the dare? I felt his lips move a little. I bit his lip. He pulled away quickly. He touched his lip. "Did you just bite me," he asked. I shrugged. "You're lucky that's all I did," I said before opening the closet door back up. _

I put my head in my hands looking down. Ray laughed. "Oh yea I remember that," he said. Dante laughed harder.

"You bit Sonic! Whoa there Amy," he said before howling into more laughter. Serena giggled. Crystal giggled too. The only ones who weren't laughing were me and Sonic.

"Sonic how did it feel to have your first kiss with the one you hate," Serena asked. I looked over at him. He shrugged.

"Felt…right I guess," he muttered, but loud enough so everyone could hear. He didn't meet my eyes, he didn't want to.

"Can we just watch the movie already," I asked, wanting to get off the subject.

"Okay, Scream 3 it is," Crystal said, putting the movie into the DVD player.

* * *

It was the middle of the movie and I was so close to peeing myself though I didn't have to go. "Don't look in the closet," I murmured quietly. Sonic looked over at me. "Boo," he whispered in my ear as she opened the closet. I jumped. He chuckled. I shoved him. He smiled and yawned, putting his arm over my shoulder. Really? Was he that corny? I shook my head, but left his arm there. The movie ended a half hour later. After our guests left, Crystal went to go set up our room, pulling her other twin bed out. I walked with Sonic to his room.

"So, some movie huh," he asked.

"Yea. I hate you for scaring me." He snorted.

"Like you didn't see it coming." I smiled.

"So, thanks for coming with me."

"No problem. Um, maybe we can do this another time, but with just us two."

"A date?"

"No, just two enemies going out for lunch." He smiled at me.

"Sure, that sounds different." He stopped walking and looked me in the eye.

"So, you want to?"

"Yea and maybe after the outing we can decide if it's a date or not."

"Alright."

"Okay, night," I said, starting to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What," I asked.

"I forgot something."

"Which is?"

"This…" He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. Okay I didn't see that one coming! His lips molded mine so lightly. I bit his lip. He pulled away. "Did you just bite me," he asked, after licking his lip.

"Be happy that's all I did," I said before walking away, blushing madly.

**Lol she bit him! Sorry i read this book and the girl bit the boy and i just had to put it in here! In the flashback Amy was ten and Sonic was eleven in case u guys were wondering. Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW! and tell me ifi should make her bite him again lol!**


	5. How to Touch a Girl

**All Charactrs belong to Sega except Crystal.**

**Ch.5 How to Touch A Girl**

"Amy," Crystal said in the darkness. It was 3am and I was trying to get some sleep (and get Sonic's kiss out my head). I ignored her. "Amy," she said again.

"Mm," I mumbled.

"Are you awake?"

"No, now go away." She threw her pillow at me. I sat up. "What," I asked, awake now.

"Do you like Sonic?"

"No, now can we go back to sleep?"

"No we can't until you tell the truth."

"I don't like your brother."

"I saw you two kissing, stop denying."

"He kissed me and I bit his lip to get him off me."

"Did you like it?"

"No!"

"I also heard about the date and you said yes. I told you Sonic liked you."

"He doesn't like me for the last time."

"Then why did he ask you out and kiss you?"

"To get under my skin." A loud bang hit the door. I rolled my eyes when Crystal screamed. I got out my bed and looked at Crystal, who was covering her face with her comforter. "Bet you thirty dollars it's Sonic," I said. She nodded, peeking out a little. I opened the door to see a ghost faced dude with a black outfit on with a knife in his hand. I screamed with Crystal and shut the door. The figure banged the door open. I picked up the pillow Crystal threw at me off the floor and held it up as a weapon. The figure tilted its head. "Really," its dark voice said.

"Get out or else," I threatened.

"Amy, if we live you so owe me thirty bucks," Crystal said before hiding under the covers. The figure lunged toward me so I backed up and started hitting it with the pillow, careful not to get to close to the blade. "Get away from me," I said, still hitting the figure. The figure knocked the pillow out my hands, obviously annoyed. It sauntered toward me like a predator cornering its prey. "Crystal help," I yelled. Crystal got up and ran into the figure but it pushed her onto the floor easily. My back met the wall, making me trapped. "Sonic," I yelled.

"He's not here," the figure said. He cupped my neck into his arm and dragged me out the room. Crystal tried to help but it only hurt both of us. The figure dragged me into Sonic's empty room. It shut the door behind us. It pushed me onto the floor. "Hey," I yelled. I got up and pushed the figure's chest. "Who are you, what do you want," I yelled. The figure didn't answer. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk around the figure, but it wrapped its arm around my waist and pulled me back, pushing me onto the bed. At least it was softer than the floor. "Scream and it's all over," the figure said, looming over the bedside. I got on my knees and tried to pull the mask off the figure. The figure grabbed my wrists and squeezed them really hard. I kept pulling no matter how much it hurt. I pulled the mask off to see Sonic. I should've known. He was laughing quietly, his eyes amused. "You jerk," I said, trying to smack him. He was still holding my wrists so he made sure I didn't. "Amy, watch your temper there girl," he said.

"When I get my hands on you, you're going to be dead!"

"Shhh Amy."

"No! Let me go so I can give you a good black eye!"

"Shutup Amy."

"Let me go!"

"No. Not until your calm."

"I am calm!"

"I'm not buying that. Just relax." I took a deep breath.

"I'm calm," I said, softly. He released my wrists slowly. I slapped him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my wrists again.

"Didn't I just say to relax," he asked, annoyed.

"Really? I thought you were calling your monkey friends for help."

"Amy, just stop."

"Let me go."

"No."

"Let me go Sonic or else I'll punch you next time."

"I'd love to see you try."

"Then let me go." He didn't answer. I kept struggling to get his grip off but I realized I was wasting energy so I stopped.

"Sonic please let me go."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Just trust me okay."

"Why? Why would I trust you when there's a knife in the room? I'm not that stupid."

"Amy just stop, I'm asking nicely." His voice was so soft, so gently. I sighed and laid down, bringing Sonic down with me. He hovered over me, his eyes cautious, and his smirk gone. His eyes searched mine. He released my wrists and got off me. I sat up and grabbed another pillow. I hit him with it. He looked confused.

"Did you just hit me with a pillow," he asked. I nodded and hit him again. He smirked. I kept hitting him out of my own frustration. He laughed. "Stop laughing, it's not funny," I yelled. He kept laughing. "I can't help it," he said, between laughs. I hit him in the face with the pillow, making him fall back. He kept laughing. "Stop it," I yelled, still hitting him.

"You done yet," he asked. I sighed and hit him one more time before dropping the pillow. He sat up and smiled at me. I crossed my arms and looked away. He laughed.

"You're that mad at me," he asked, jokingly.

"Yes now if you'd excuse me, I'm going to bed," I said, getting up and making my way to the door. He sped in front of me, blocking the door.

"Move trash rat," I said, annoyed.

"No, why sleep when there's so much other fun stuff to do?"

"Get out my way before you get kicked in a spot you don't want to be kicked in." He smiled.

"You wouldn't do that. You know you wanna talk."

"What's with you and your sister and talking in the middle of the night?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just you."

"Please move, I'm tired."

"Sleep in here."

"With you?"

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're my arch enemy and we hate each other."

"True, but unless you want another attack from the mysterious ghost figure then you might as well stay in here." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said. I walked toward the bed and crawled under the covers. Sonic's glowing green eyes watched me. I put my arm under the pillow, holding it like I do when I sleep. I closed my eyes and felt weariness. I felt Sonic slip into the bed too. A few minutes later I felt his arm wrap around me. I turned over a little to see he was knocked out so he probably did it unconsciously. I closed my eyes again and drifted to sleep in Sonic's arms.

* * *

"What happened to you last night," Crystal asked the next morning. We were at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"Sonic dragged me off, punched me in the head, and left me to die," I said sarcastically.

"It was Sonic? And you slept in his room?"

"Yes it was Sonic and yea I did."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't let me leave, the weirdo."

"Maybe he just wanted to spend time with you."

"Ha nice joke."

"Amy I'm serious. Maybe Sonic really likes you."

"No he doesn't. He just likes making me think I like him." Sonic walked into the room, still in his pj's like us. He looked at us.

"Thing one, thing two," he said.

"Trash rat," Crystal and I said in unison. He smirked.

"Not even in you guys dreams. Yall know I'm sexy." Crystal and I exchanged a look before bursting into laughter.

"Did you just say you were sexy," I asked between a laugh. He tilted his head a little and looked me up and down before smirking.

"Sexier than your curve less butt," he said. I stopped laughing.

"What does this look like," I asked, putting my hands down the curves in my stomach and then my butt.

"A fat stomach and a flat butt," he said casually.

"And what do you have?" He pulled up his t shirt, revealing a full eight pack. I clapped and turned around, putting my hand over my mouth. I knew almost my whole life and I never noticed that before.

"Do I need to show you my biceps and muscles too," he asked. I turned around and crossed my arms.

"No," I said. He put his shirt down. Crystal's jaw had dropped and I was pretty sure mine had been before I turned.

"Go get changed Amy, we're gonna leave soon," he said, winking at me.

"Excuse me," I asked, annoyed.

"Our date. Wear something pretty," he said before going out the room. Crystal looked over at me and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh so he doesn't like you."

"He doesn't, calm down."

"Alright, tell me that after your date. I'll go pick out your outfit." She got up and went out the room.

"He doesn't. Hey, wait up," I yelled, running after her.

* * *

I ran downstairs in my red tank top, plaid red shirt sleeved jacket, light blue worn jeans, and red converses. Crystal did my hair so that it waved down my back. She also bombed me with a little makeup. She really wanted to set me up. I spotted Sonic standing around near the door. I walked up to him, smile. His eyes lit up when he saw me.

"Well what do you know, thing two knows how to dress," he joked, smirking. I shoved his shoulder.

"Can we just go," I asked.

"Sure, I have everything planned out."

"Really?"

"Yea," he said, grabbing my hand. He took me outside and to his car. He drove to the small local butterfly park. He hated butterflies. Okay, something was up. The sun was out in the late spring sky, flowers blew in the soft breeze, and the grass whistled in the wind. Sonic opened my door for me. I gave him a look.

"I thought you would like it," he said. I smiled and took his hand. He smiled and started walking on the path. I followed and ended up tripping since he was going a little too fast.

"So, what's with the date asking," I asked when we had gotten a little distance from the car. He shrugged.

"Been thinking a lot," he answered.

"Thinking about what?"

"Who I like."

"Who do you like?"

"You." My heart fluttered.

"Stop joking."

"I wish I was."

"You don't like me, you never did before."

"I did actually, I just didn't know it yet." He looked over at me. I looked away, blushing lightly. "Do you like me," he asked.

"I don't know."

"Be honest or I'll take you down right here in front of all these stupid butterflies." I smiled at him.

"I'd love to see you try," I said releasing his hand. He made a move to grab me but I ran down the trail. It caught him off guard and he was confused for a second. He ran after me. "Sucker," I yelled.

"Wait till I get my hands on you," he yelled back. I giggled. I felt arms wrap around my waist. He picked my feet off the ground to make me stop running. He spun my around. We laughed. I turned around and got lost in his green pools, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms stayed wound around my waist. He kissed me softly. I kissed him back for a moment before biting his lip. He pulled away.

"What did I do wrong," he asked. I shrugged, suddenly sad.

"Nothing, I just- I mean the kiss didn't feel-"

"Magical?" I nodded.

"I thought there would be sparks and my heart would melt, but it didn't."

"Maybe it wasn't special enough."

"Or we're not right for each other." His eyes lost the last of the sparkle. He backed away from me.

"Maybe you're right," he whispered, looking down.

"Sonic, we can still be friends. There's nothing wrong with that."

"In your mind maybe."

"Sonic what are you talking about?" He looked up.

"I don't want half of you Amy, when I know what it's like to have all of you."

"Do you think that I want half of you either? Because I don't. We can go through the rest of the date, we need to."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to take advantage of whatever time you give me when you're not bein annoying." He sighed, but smiled. He got closer to me and grabbed my hand again.

"You're right. We need to take advantage of the time when we're not fighting, when we actually don't want to kill each other." I laughed. "So, we're gonna finish the date," I asked. He nodded. I smiled. He smiled back. We finished the walk through the park, Sonic telling me stupid jokes that were so dumb I just had to laugh. Then he drove us to a local karaoke restaurant. He led me to an empty table in the middle of the place. I'd never been here before and I didn't know it was so big and pretty.

"So you gonna sing," Sonic asked.

"No, I can't sing."

"I beg to differ." I smiled.

"Shutup, the only time you heard me sing was in school chorus."

"In which you got the lead. Besides, I signed you up anyway."

"You did what?"

"Chill Amy, it'll be fun."

"Ha easy for you to say."

"Just sing for me and then we can do whatever you want to do afterwards."

"Alright, we have to do a slow dance."

"I don't dance."

"For me you do."

"What do I look like? A monkey?"

"I thought that's what you were though." He rolled his eyes, but his smile stayed.

"Now give it up for Amy Rose," the announcer said. The people clapped.

"Now," I asked Sonic. He nodded.

"Have fun thing two," he said. I rolled my eyes and went toward the stage. I almost got blinded by the light. I looked at all the people.

"Um hi, I'll be singing something original of mine. Uh I think they have the music since my date probably hacked it out my room," I said. The crowd laughed. I heard the music start up as I started counting. _Music_ _jacker_, I thought about Sonic.

"Mmm

I think I could like you

I already do

Feelings can grow but

They can go away too

You're takin my hand

Lookin into my eyes

Don't be in a rush to

Get me tonight

Feel somethin happenin

Could this be a spark?

To satisfy me baby

Gotta satisfy my heart

Do you know how to touch a girl?

If you want me so much

First I have to know

Are you thoughtful and kind?

Do you care what's on my mind?

Or am I just for show?

You'll go far in this world

If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

I think I could like you

But I keep holding back

Cause I can't seem to tell

If you're fiction or fact

Show me you can laugh

Show me you can cry

Show me who you really are

Deep down inside

Do you feel somethin happenin?

Could this be for real?

I don't know right now but tonight we'll reveal

Do you know how to touch a girl?

If you want me so much

First I have to know

Are you thoughtful and kind?

Do you care what's on my mind?

Or am I just for show?

You'll go far in this world

If you know how to touch a girl

Bring me some flowers

Conversation for hours

To see if we really connect

And baby if we do

Ooh I'll be givin all my love to you

Ohh

Do you know how to touch a girl?

If you want me so much

First I have to know

Are you thoughtful and kind?

Do you care what's on my mind?

Or am I just for show?

You'll go far in this world

If you know how to touch a girl

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? (Yeah, yeah)

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?

You'll go far in this world

If you know how to touch a girl"

The crowd literally went wild. They were screaming and yelling and jumping up and down. I felt proud of myself. I bowed quickly and went back to Sonic and I's table. He was smiling and clapping. I curtsied for him which earned me a laugh. He got up and hugged me. I hugged him back. I pulled him to the dance floor. He raised his eyebrows. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He reluctantly put his hands on my waist. An old Usher song came on.

_Oh, no, no, no, no, no..._

_When you feel it in your body_

_You found somebody who makes you change your ways_

_Like hanging with your crew_

_Said you act like you're ready_

_But you don't really know_

_And everything in your past - you wanna let it go_

_I've been there, done it, f***ed around_

_After all that - this is what I found_

_Nobody wants to be alone_

_If you're touched by the words in this song_

_Then baby..._

_U got, u got it bad_

_When you're on the phone_

_Hang up and you call right back_

_U got, u got it bad_

_If you miss a day without your friend_

_Your whole life's off track_

_You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house_

_You don't wanna have fun_

_It's all you think about_

_U got it bad when you're out with someone_

_But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else_

_U got it bad_

_When you say that you love 'em_

_And you really know_

_Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more_

_Like my money, all my cars_

_(You can have it all back)_

_Flowers, cards and candy_

_(I do it just cause I'm...)_

_Said I'm fortunate to have you girl_

_I want you to know_

_I really adore you_

_All my people who know what's going on_

_Look at your mate, help me sing my song_

"_Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl_

_I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world" _Sonic whispered in my ear.

_Ladies say "I'm your girl, you're my man_

_Promise to love you the best I can" _I whispered back.

_See I've been there, done it, f***ed around_

_After all that - this is what I found_

_Everyone of y'all are just like me_

_It's too bad that you can't see_

_That you got it bad...hey_

_U got, u got it bad_

_When you're on the phone_

_Hang up and you call right back_

_U got, u got it bad_

_If you miss a day without your friend_

_Your whole life's off track_

_You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house_

_You don't wanna have fun_

_It's all you think about_

_U got it bad when you're out with someone_

_But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else_

_U got it bad_

_[breakdown]_

_U got, u got it bad_

_When you're on the phone_

_Hang up and you call right back_

_U got, u got it bad_

_If you miss a day without your friend_

_Your whole life's off track_

_You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house_

_You don't wanna have fun_

_It's all you think about_

_U got it bad when you're out with someone_

_But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else_

_U got it bad _

Sonic smiled down at me and kissed my lips softly. The sparks were there this time and I could've fainted. He definitely knew how to touch a girl. And i had it bad.

**So fun chap, but kinda weird. Anyway, they confessed that tey liked each other- bout ime isn't it? But the thing is- are they actually together? Lol it's fun to take mess with you guys! Btw the first song was by JoJo called "Do you know howto touch a girl" off her album "The High Road" and the other song was by usherand was called "U got it bad". Anyway..PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Finding Out The Hard Way

**All Characters belong to Sega except Crystal.**

**Ch. 6 Finding Out the Hard Way**

I walked into the house after Sonic had opened the door for me. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Crystal was waiting in the kitchen for us. "How was the date," she asked happily.

"Boring, your brother does not know how to be romantic," I joked shooting Sonic a smile. He smiled back. He pushed me up against the counter.

"What was that," he asked playfully.

"Abusive," I joked. He laughed. Crystal shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Okay lovebirds, I'll leave you two to flirt. Amy, you know I want all the deets when you get upstairs," she said. She left the room. I pushed Sonic away from me. He came closer again. "Sonic," I said, trying to push his shoulders back.

"Just cause we kissed doesn't mean I can't beat you up," he whispered in my ear. I blushed.

"What do you mean you can't beat me up? I think you meant I can't beat you up."

"Amy, please, we've fought a bunch of times and I've won most of them."

"Actually it's a tie." He smiled and tried to kiss me. I ran away, laughing. He ran after me. I ran upstairs into his room. He grabbed me around my waist. He pushed me onto the wall and kissed me. I kissed him back. I didn't want to pull away from his full lips and he didn't want to pull away mine. When my lips started to hurt, I pulled away from the kiss.

"Tired," he asked. I nodded.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said, kissing his cheek.

"Night thing two," he said before pecking me on the lips and letting me go. I went to Crystal's room. She was on her bed, bouncing from anticipation. She smiled when she saw me.

"Amy, tell me everything that happened," she said. I laughed and shut the door behind me before I started telling my best friend about my date.

* * *

I opened my eyes and yawned. I turned over in my bed. I didn't see Crystal in her bed. I was confused. It was Sunday. She always slept in on Sundays. I crept downstairs and heard small angry whispers. I walked into the kitchen and saw Crystal and Sonic. I smiled at them. "Morning," I said. Crystal shot a glare at Sonic before smiling at me.

"Good morning my dear best friend who I would never lie to or keep anything from," she said giving me hug.

"Um good morning to you too," I said. That hi sounded a little strange to me. Sonic pushed Crystal away from me and gathered me up into his own arms. I blushed at Sonic actually wanting to hug me so quickly.

"Morning beautiful," he said, kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"Morning trash rat," I said. He laughed. He kissed me. I was flattered, but something didn't feel right. The kiss seemed too 'in your face'. I pulled away, not wanting Crystal to feel too uncomfortable. If my best friend was kissing my brother, I would feel a little awkward too. I looked at Crystal who was glaring at Sonic. I turned toward her. Sonic kept his arms around me as if he was trapping me.

"So are we still gonna have bestie day today," I asked Crystal. She smiled at me.

"Of course," she exclaimed.

"What's bestie day," Sonic asked.

"It's a day where me and Crystal hang out together and talk," I said.

"Don't you guys do that every day," he asked.

"It's a celebration of our friendship Sonic," Crystal said. She seemed kind of pained to say his name.

"What do you guys talk about?"

"Life, our friendship, boyfriends, _secrets_," she said. I wiggled out Sonic's arms.

"C'mon Chris, let's get dressed so we can go," I said grabbing Crystal's arm.

"Where are you guys going," Sonic asked.

"Overprotective suddenly Sonic," Crystal said, narrowing her eyes. He glared at her.

"Is it a crime to make sure my _girlfriend_ doesn't get into any trouble?"

"For you yes. Since Amy lets you roam freely, you should do the same to her."

"I am. Just asking. Defensive suddenly Crystal."

"Just trying not to _cheat_ my best friend any laws she already has." Sonic narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath.

"Guys, let's have a little peace in the family here," I said, coming between them. Sonic looked at me and his look softened. Crystal grabbed my arm and dragged me out the room before Sonic could say something. We got dressed in our identical outfits and went out to the pizza parlor. We sat down at an empty booth.

"Amy, there's something you need to know about Sonic," Crystal said sadly.

"But first why did you start a fight with Sonic," I asked.

"Because he's a jerk."

"No he's not, he's really sweet."

"No Amy, he's not."

"Crystal, we've been dating for a month, I think I'm sure he's a good guy."

"Sorry Amy, but he's not a good guy, he's the complete opposite."

"What are you talking about Chris?" She took out her phone and fiddled with it.

"I took these pictures throughout the month. The last one was taken yesterday," she said, handing me the phone. My jaw dropped. Sonic was kissing a girl. I flipped to the next picture- another girl he was kissing. I kept flicking through the pictures. They were all different girls he was kissing. The last one, he was kissing Serena. I felt my world start tumbling down. Sonic cheated on me multiple times. Crystal slid into my booth and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I know I should've told you sooner, but I threatened him to stop and it only got worse," she said.

"It's okay Crystal. The main thing is that you told me."

"I know that's my brother, but you're like my sister and I have your back a lot more than his."

"Thanks Crystal."

"Anytime Amy. C'mon, I'm gonna let you get your anger out." I picked up my head.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to hit Sonic with something or not?"

"Okay."

* * *

I walked into the house and spotted Sonic on his laptop in the kitchen. I walked up to him, forcing a smile. He looked up.

"Hey babe, you're back awfully early," he said.

"Yea I know, me and Crystal had to postpone. We thought today would be perfect to spend with our boyfriends," I replied. He smiled and stood up.

"Well I'm happy to be spending time with you." He walked up to me. I smiled wider before slapping him right across the face.

"Camera phones are real useful these days huh," I asked, angry. He looked at me, anger in his eyes.

"Amy you-"

"I don't understand? I don't since I didn't go off and kiss a whole bunch of guys!"

"Amy lis-"

"Why Sonic! I've been nothing but faithful to you and this is what I get! I was actually starting to fall in love with you!"

"Ames-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine then what do I call you? Amy, thing two, Amelia- what's up with you? Those girls were just asking me to practice with them for the Romeo and Juliet play."

"Oh Sonic, I understand now."

"Really?" I slapped him again.

"Sure I got cheated on and the excuse is a dumb play," I said. "And to think I actually believed in you," I said tears falling down my cheeks.

"Amy," he said reaching out toward me. I back away.

"No, just leave me alone," I yelled before running upstairs. I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't look back. I ran up to my room and slammed the door in his face. I looked over at Crystal. She patted the space on the bed next to her. I sat next to her. She hugged me and let my cry on her shoulder. That's what friends are for.

**Nothing to say... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.7 **

Crystal pulled me downstairs. It was the middle of the night and she thought we needed to eat comfort food. I'd been crying all day and she stated that she was starving. We walked into the kitchen and she made me sit in a chair. "Ice cream, ice cream," she said, scanning the freezer.

"I'm not hungry, Chris," I whispered.

"That's not the point of ice cream. That's the point of ribs. The point of ice cream is for comfort," she replied. I didn't want ice cream; I wanted Sonic.

"Fine," I said. I didn't feel like arguing with her when I knew I was going to lose anyway. She pulled out a tub of cookies and cream ice cream and got out an ice cream scooper. I grabbed the bowls and spoons. Crystal scooped the ice cream into the bowls and handed me a bowl. I stared at it for a moment before stuffing a scoop into my mouth. Crystal smiled.

"It'll get better soon, trust me," she said. I nodded.

"I hope." I heard footsteps. "Uh Chris, where's your parents," I asked.

"Business trip. I swear we were made friends so that we wouldn't be lonely."

"So we're home alone with…"

"Don't think about that thing. He's probably sleepwalking."

"He still does that?"

"When did he stop? Remember that time he fell down the steps, got up, walked into a pole and was still sleep." I laughed.

"Yea that was funny. Remember when he thought your poster of Justin Beaver was his girlfriend and started making out with it." We laughed. The footsteps came downstairs. Sonic poked his head through the kitchen doorway, glaring at us.

"Can u guys shutup, I'm trying to sleep upstairs," he said.

"Well in that case…no," Crystal said. Sonic walked into the room and pushed her out her chair. "Ow," she exclaimed. Sonic rolled his eyes before looking at me. He smirked.

"You look like dirt," he said.

"Leave me alone," I said, turning away and crossing my arms. I felt Sonic's arms around me. I tried to wiggle out his grip, but it was too strong.

"Stop Amy," he said seriously in my ear.

"Then let go," I said. He turned me around.

"I just wanted to apologize."

"Apology not accepted."

"Why? Amy you should know that I'm not the most perfect guy around."

"Of course I know that. I've known you for ten stinkin' years and want to know what I learned? You're a player. A heart breaker. I'm surprised you stayed with me for a month."

"Amy, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Sure you didn't," I snapped. I pushed him away from me. I got up and helped Crystal up.

"You're so mean to me," Crystal said to Sonic, half sleep.

"C'mon Crystal, time to go to bed. You sound drunk," I said.

"But I didn't have anything, I swear Mr. Policeman," she said, her eyes half open. I sighed.

"I'm not a policeman; I'm your best friend, now c'mon. Time to go nighty night."

"Will Justin Beaver be there?"

"In your dreams? Yea, he's waiting for you." I hauled Crystal upstairs and laid her in her bed. She fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. I went out into the hallway and looked around. No Sonic. I sighed and went downstairs. I saw him sitting at the kitchen table. I tried to be quiet about my walking, but tripped and fell on the floor. Sonic looked at me and chuckled. I got up, my cheeks red from embarrassment. I started putting the ice cream away. Sonic didn't say anything, he just stared. I felt uncomfortable after a few minutes. "Are you going to stay mad forever," he asked, breaking the silence. I took a deep breath before turning around to face him.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Can we talk about this?"

"You cheated on me, what more is there to explain?"

"That _they_ kissed _me_. That I didn't want anything to do with them. They asked me to rehearse with them and before I knew it, they were throwing their lips onto mine."

"How am I supposed to believe that?"

"You don't trust me?"

"When did I start?" He looked hurt at my words but it faded away quickly. He shook his head.

"You really think I'm that bad?"

"I know you used to use girls. You would flirt, date, and then break a heart."

"Key word Amy: used." He stood up and walked up to me. I crossed my arms.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you still did that." He put his hands on my arms softly.

"I don't, can't you see that I'm trying to change for you."

"You were trying."

"Can we just start over?" I looked down and thought it over. If we did start over then maybe I would find a change in him and find my perfect match. Then again, he's Sonic and Sonic will be Sonic. But he's my Sonic. I looked up and looked into his sincere liquid green irises.

"When you say start over, I know you mean that our dating relationship. But, I just want to start over like we used to. Frienemies and then work our way up. Forget the feelings we used to feel, forget our dates, forget all the kisses except for the very first one in Crystal's closet. Let's just turn back time to where we were two months ago."

"Is that what you want?"

"No, but it's what both of us might need." His eyes seemed to lose their dullness as he forgot or tried to. I closed my eyes and tried to forget. When I opened them, I looked at Sonic's eyes. The liquid was flowing again and there was a mischievous look in them. His signature cocky grin began to grow on his lips. He tilted his head a little.

"Don't think about it trash rat," I said, smiling without my own permission. His hands left my arms and he picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down before I fart in your face," I yelled.

"Yea right thing two," he replied, starting to take me upstairs. I started banging on his back.

"Put me down!"

"No way." He walked into his room and threw me onto the bed. He shut his door.

"Oh so you're trapping me now," I said, sitting up and crossing my legs.

"Yup, you are now my prisoner for the night."

"Don't you have better things to do except kidnap little girls and-" I started before he sped over to me and started tickling me. I laughed. "Stop," I managed to say. He kneeled on the bed beside me. I kept laughing. He stopped tickling me and put his hand over my mouth. I licked it. "Ew," he said pulling his hand away. I sat up and tried to jump off the bed before he caught my waist and pushed me back down. He pinned my arms down as he straddled my stomach. "Get off," I said, struggling.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere babe."

"Babe? Since when did you start calling me babe?"

"Well you are a girl aren't you?"

"No, I'm a boy." He rolled his eyes.

"You're annoying you know that?"

"I thought I was adorable." He released my wrists. I sat up only to be pushed back down. I rolled "Get off," I said, struggling.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere babe."

"Babe? Since when did you start calling me babe?"

"Well you are a girl aren't you?"

"No, I'm a boy." He rolled his eyes.

"You're annoying you know that?"

"I thought I was adorable." He released my wrists. I sat up only to be pushed back down. I rolled over, grabbing his wrists. I hovered over him, smiling teasingly. He smirked at me. Before I knew what was happening, I bent my face down to his and crushed my lips to his softly.

**Don't kill me if i took too long to update but i had a hard time writing this and rewrote it like three times. Anyway...PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Mind Games

**Sry for the long wait, all characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch.8 Mind Games**

I pulled away quickly and got away from him. Sonic sat up, looking confused. "What's wrong," he asked. I shook my head.

"We're not together Sonic. We can't go around kissing each other," I said. He got up and took my hands in his.

"What do you want to do about us then?"

"We're frienemies. We don't have feelings for each other."

"We don't or we're not supposed to?"

"Both."

"Amy, is this really how you want it?"

"Just until I can trust you again. By then, you'll probably have someone new anyway."

"You want me to move on?"

"We're going to back to how it used to be. You flirt with girls and me let Crystal set me up on blind dates again. We can pretend we didn't date at all."

"But it did happen."

"I know." I took my hands away and walked away. I walked back to Crystal's room. My phone was ringing. "Hello," I answered.

"Hey Amy, um I'll be at your house in a few," the voice on the other end said.

"Rebecca?"

"Yea, where are you? The lights are all off."

"I'm at my friend's house. I'm on my way right now." I got my suitcase filled with unpacked clothes and went downstairs. I looked back to see Sonic had followed me downstairs. I raised my eyebrows at him and put my hands on my hips, pretending to have an attitude. I really wanted to kiss him. He smirked and put a hand behind his neck.

"Need a ride home? I eavesdropped and I'm not ashamed," he said, his hand dropping. I smiled.

"Sure." He grinned and pushed past me. I shoved his shoulder as he passed. He looked back and walked backwards to me. He pushed me up against the wall and threw small playful punches to my stomach. I giggled and tried to push him away. His grin grew wider. "Get off," I said, still giggling.

"Make me," he said, raising an eyebrow. I kneed him in the stomach lightly. He stopped, holding his stomach and breathing heavy, exaggerating. I laughed and walked to the door. He smiled after me and followed, taking his keys out his pocket. We drove to my house in silence, only the hits of R&B filling the car. My house had lights on and I saw my older cousin's minivan in the driveway. I turned to Sonic. "Thanks for the ride," I said. I punched his arm before opening the door.

"See ya later Ames," he whispered. I turned at the nickname. He never called me that. He smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed badly. He pulled away and ruffled my hair. I stared at him in shock. He kept smiling. "What did I say about kissing each other," I asked. He shrugged and his cocky grin took place.

"Did I look like I was listening?"

"You should've been."

"Well you're just too annoying to be understood."

"Are you playing mind games with me?"

"Maybe, maybe not." How did that make sense?

"Bye Sonic," I said. He grabbed the side of my neck gently and pulled me closer. His lips pressed against mine. What was going on! I was too shocked and happy to pull away. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. His other arm wound around my waist as my hands locked themselves around his neck. His lips molded mine, biting me a few times playfully. I smiled against some of his kisses. Our kisses started to get deeper when we heard a knock on the passenger window. We jumped away from each other, looking out the window. A cranberry hedgehog with a bob cut styled quills, blue eyes, and a piercing all the way up her ears waved gleefully at us. I blushed. I opened the door and got out the car, grabbing my suitcase. "Hey Amy, Sonic," Rebecca said, smiling.

"Hey Becca," I said. Sonic smiled wider, he loved sarcastic games.

"Hey Princess Goth," he replied. Becca's smile dropped.

"Listen Hedgehog, you may be dating Amy but-"

"We're not dating," Sonic and I said in unison. Becca's eyes lost their clue.

"Then why were you guys making out," she asked, getting a little angry.

"Well, we were dating but we broke up today and-"

"She kissed me first, she's a beast truly," Sonic interrupted me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You kissed me," I said.

"No I didn't thing two."

"Ha-ha stop lying trash rat."

"Make me." I made a move toward him but Becca stopped me.

"C'mon Amy, you need to get some rest," she said to me. I flipped Sonic off. Rebecca raised her eyebrows but I knew she didn't care. Sonic smirked. "See ya later babe," he mouthed to me. I rolled my eyes. I walked into the house.

"I knew you and Sonic were made for each other," Becca said. I turned to her.

"No we're not, we broke up."

"But that doesn't mean you guys won't get back together."

"We broke up cuz he cheated on me, Becca."

"He probably didn't-"

"So he says. I want to believe him but…"

"He loves you, don't be afraid of him." She smiled.

"How do you know he loves me?"

"I just know." I looked down. "Amy, just trust your heart with him."

"If I can."

X

I tried to concentrate on my algebra final again when another ball of paper hit the back of my head. I snuck a glance up at my algebra teacher to see he was out the classroom. The whole class started talking. I looked behind me at Sonic. "What," I asked. He smiled.

"Hey babe," he said. I rolled my eyes as I turned back around. "Babe?"

"My name is Amy."

"Amy, what did you get for number twenty?"

"X equals Sonic's an idiot."

"Shutup."

"You asked for my answer."

"I was serious. Tryin to pass tenth grade here."

"That's your problem not mine."

"You're so cute when you're mad." I blushed.

"I'm not mad and stop callin me cute."

"I'm sorry, beautiful then." My blush grew a deeper color.

"Shutup Sonic."

"Red on your cheeks is a really nice color, brings out your eyes."

"You can't even see my eyes."

"In my thoughts I can." The bell rang. I got up quickly and tried to walk out the door. To get away from Sonic. He'd been bugging me all day. Not that he didn't do it before, it just felt weird after we went out. I felt an arm go around my shoulders. I looked up about to smack Sonic in the face, but saw Scourge; the baddest, second hottest guy in school. His blue eyes gleamed with pleasure when he noticed I was blushing. "Hey babe. You, me, Saturday night, the Wild Cat," he said.

"Su- Sure," I replied. He smirked and kissed me on the cheek before running down the hallways knocking some books out a teacher's hand. I smiled after him, wondering what he had in store.

"Amy, what were you doing with him," Sonic asked, coming up beside me.

"We're going out on Saturday."

"I don't think you should."

"Why not?"

"He's not a good guy."

"He's the rebel of the century, what more is there?"

"I just don't want you alone with him."

"Why not?"

"Just please."

"Why are you suddenly interested in me dating other guys?"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe Ames."

"Can I please try to do this on my own?"

"Yea, you can try." He pulled me into a hug. "Just be careful," he murmured.

X

We walked out the restaurant with me laughing. "You're so funny Scourge, when did you get so funny," I asked, my voice a little higher than usual. I felt a little light headed and dizzy.

"When you came into my life. Your beauty multiplies my humor," he said, smiling down at me. I giggled meaninglessly. He led me to the back of the restaurant where he parked. It was dark and nobody was around. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I pushed him away. "What are you," I started before he put his finger against me lips.

"Shh, girl, just trust me," he whispered before kissing me again. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my arms and pinned them against the wall. "Scourge stop," I said against his lips. He ignored me. "Stop please," I whimpered. He didn't stop. He kissed my ear, my bottom jaw, my neck before going back to my lips. "Stop Scourge," I said again. As his hands grazed my arms and down my sides to my waist and back up, I tried to push him away to no avail. He was stronger than I thought. I bit his lip and he punched my stomach roughly. I questioned calling for help in my mind, but he would only hurt me. _Sonic_ I thought to myself, calling him. I saw a figure come up to Scourge and pull him off me. Scourge stepped up the figure- Sonic. "Leave her alone," Sonic said coldly.

"Or what? You're gonna avenge your sister and her? You're nothing compared to me," Scourge threatened back. The figures started spinning. My head started to hurt and I felt nauseous. My drink. He slipped something in it. I felt my eyes droop. No, I had to stay awake. My body felt so numb and weak. I closed my eyes and dropped on the concrete.

X

I opened my eyes to see I was in my bedroom. My head hurt like crazy. I looked to my right. Sonic sat sleep in a beanbag chair next to my bed, my hand in his. I looked at my clock. 2:30 AM. I turned to look at Sonic. He was totally knocked out, but no drool or mouth open. Just lounging unconsciously. He saved me. I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. He opened his eyes and relief flew threw them. He put his hand on my head. "Hey you okay, you're a little warm," he said. I nodded, making my head hurt worse. I winced in pain.

"My head hurts," I whimpered.

"It'll hurt for a little while. Scourge is a monster."

"He mentioned Crystal. What happened?" He took a deep breath.

"He did the same thing he did to you except I wasn't there to save Crystal. Nobody was." My heart dropped. She never told me. She mentioned the date being okay but was so glum, I saw why.

"Oh. Thanks for being there for me, Sonic."

"It's no problem Amy." He stroked my cheek. "You know I love you right?"

"You do?" He nodded.

"We may not be together but I can't hide my feelings for you."

"Are you playing mind games with me?"

"No, you won't remember any of this so just trying to get it out my system."

"You don't want me to remember?"

"Not right now. I'll tell you the Crystal thing again when you will remember, but the 'I love you' thing won't come out for a while."

"I love you too Sonic. I may not show it, but just know I do."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." He kissed my lips softly, just for a quick moment but it was enough to make my heart beat faster and my eyes see stars. As my eyes started drooping again, I kept the feel of his touch in my mind.

X

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," I asked Crystal. She looked guilty.

"I was afraid of what you'd think of me," she whispered sadly. I sat up and grabbed her hand.

"Chris, you're my best friend. We tell each other everything. Remember when you told me you had Dyslexia and I told you about my bone disorder? What makes this any different?"

"Because he said if I tell anyone: I was dead. He knows I told Sonic, but I'm still afraid he'll hurt my brother." A tear fell out her eye.

"He won't Crystal. Over my dead body maybe." She looked up and smiled at me, more tears coming out.

"You're the best Ames," she said giving me a hug.

"And you're the best sister ever." She squeezed me tighter.

"Promise we'll be best friends forever no matter what?" I pulled away.

"How many times will we make this promise?"

"I don't know, maybe it's just a reminder." I smiled.

"Yea it is." Sonic came in, holding a little stuffed bear. He looked at me and grinned.

"Got you a pet bear, thought it might keep you satisfied," he said throwing it to me. I threw it back and it hit him in the head. Me and Crystal laughed. Sonic rolled his eyes and ruffled my hair playfully.

**Happy V-Day! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**All Characters belong to Sega except Crystal.**

**Ch.9 **

"Amy," I heard a male voice say, something shaking my shoulder. I mumbled something, snuggling deeper into my pillow. The guy chuckled. "C'mon, wake up real quick," he said. I put the pillow over my head. "Wake up thing two," he said, starting to tickle me. I moved his hands away. "It's Saturday Sonic, leave me alone," I said.

"Goth girl told me to wake you up so you could take your medicine," he said. I opened my eyes reluctantly.

"What are you even doing here?"

"My mom asked Goth girl if we could stay here for a while."

"Why?"

"I don't know," he smiled, "but looks like we're room neighbors." I groaned, closing my eyes but opened them again. He chuckled.

"C'mon, won't be that bad."

"That's what you think." He smiled, putting his hand on my forehead, but it faded quickly.

"You're burning up Amy, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm wrapped up in a million blankets, how am I not going to be hot?" He smiled.

"You never play along with my jokes."

"Whatever," I said, closing my eyes again.

"Ames, don't you fall back to sleep on me," he said. I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Alright, alright." He smiled at me. "Don't give me that smile, Sonic, it's creepy." He chuckled as he shook my pills into my hand. I popped them in my mouth. I washed the pills down with my water bottle that was on my nightstand. Sonic kept staring at me.

"What, trash rat," I asked.

"I was just thinking about how adorable you are when you're tired and grumpy," he replied, grinning. I shoved his shoulder.

"Shutup Sonic." I lay back down, still facing him.

"Move over."

"What?"

"I said move over." I moved over, making room for him, reluctantly. He climbed under the covers and lay down to face me. "It's hot down here," he joked.

"Told ya." He started to stroke my cheek. I pushed his hand away. "Sonic," I whined.

"Babe," he replied, mocking me.

"Stop calling me that, we don't go out anymore." His eyes looked hurt from my words.

"But I… Never mind."

"You what?"

"Nothing." I sighed.

"What did you come in here for?"

"I don't know, just wanted to spend time with you."

"Since when did you want to do that?"

"A while," he whispered. I looked down. His hand went back up to my cheek to push some of my hair away. I bit my lip nervously. What could I say to that? I looked up again when he fidgeted. He had propped up on his shoulder, his head lying in his palm. His eyes were looking out the window. "Sonic," I said. His eyes flicked to me quickly.

"Yea."

"Um, I meant to ask how you found me the other night."

"I overheard the conversation so I followed you. I watched the whole date. When I saw him slip the stuff in your soda, I knew something bad was going to happen."

"You watched the whole date?"

"Yup, how could you like him?"

"He's a rebel, what kind of girl doesn't like that kind of guy."

"Mhm," his eyes wandered back to outside world.

"You don't have to stay here you know."

"Your point," his eyes went back to me, his lips turning up into a grin.

"You're so hard to read Sonic." He chuckled.

"That's everybody Ames; you're just good at reading."

"Maybe." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I leaned my head into his chest. I closed my eyes, inhaling his scent.

"Comfy," he asked, a smile in his voice.

"No I'm tired and you're warm," I replied. I felt him chuckle. I snuggled into his chest, curling up.

"You're really trapping me here aren't you?"

"Yea, you're warm," I said, putting my arm on his stomach, gripping his shirt. He turned onto his side and crushed me to him.

"Warmer now," he whispered in my ear.

"Yea," I said. I felt my weariness grow and I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

X

"This is the second time you two have slept in the same bed," Crystal said. We were on the couch in the living room, playing Uno.

"He decided to stay there."

"The Amy I know would've pushed him onto the floor."

"I know, but he was just so warm."

"Warm?"

"I was half sleep."

"So you say." Sonic walked into the room and sat between us, sitting on our pile of cards. He put his arms over our shoulders.

"How are my girls doing today," he asked, grinning at us. Crystal shook his arm off. I shrugged his off softly, giving him a look.

"How's our idiot doing today," I said. He shoved me. I hit his arm.

"Okay, if you guys are going to start boo loving, then I'll go early to Dante's house. See you guys later," Crystal said, walking out the room. I leaned back, crossing my arms, not looking at Sonic.

"What's wrong babe," he asked.

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because."

"Not an answer."

"Well to me it is."

"Whatever," I said, getting up.

"Are you mad," he asked, getting up.

"No," I said, sitting back down. He sat back down to.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Sonic. I just got off my medicine; I'm a little out of it."

"Oh." His hand went to tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear. I blushed, looking down. He tilted my head back up and his finger started to make circles in my cheek. His fingers stroked my face for a while. "What are you doing," I finally asked. He shrugged.

"You're just really pretty," he said. His eyes suddenly looked surprised. "Did I just say that out loud," he asked.

"Uh yea," I said, my cheeks a dark red. His cheeks turned a pale pink as he looked down, his hands pulling away from my face. I looked down to. I wanted to tell him how much I liked his attention but I was too scared to even admit to myself that I was actually falling in love with him. I looked up to see his green pools staring at me intently.

"What," I asked, smiling unconsciously. He shook his head, not smiling back. He put his hand under the corner of my jaw, pulling me toward him. My smile faded as I got closer to him. He bought my lips to his. This was so not how old times were! His lips started to mold mine softly, his arms wrapping around me. I felt my eyes closing as my emotions took over. I kissed him back gently, my arms wrapping around his neck. He deepened the kiss as he pulled me closer. One of my hands tangled themselves up in his quills, keeping him close. I pulled away after a while. I didn't know what to think. "Amy, you okay," Sonic asked suddenly. I noticed I was shaking, tears coming out my eyes. I shook my head, biting my lip to keep me from screaming. "Ames what is it, you have to tell me. Did I do something wrong," he asked. I shook my head.

"I- I have bone disorder where some part of my bones get really weak and start to hurt massively at unexpected times," I managed to whisper. Sonic pulled away, but I held him close. "Don't leave me," I whispered. He sighed.

"I'm not Ames. I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"I'm comfy right here," I protested.

"Where does it hurt?"

"I don't know. It just makes my whole body hurt."

"You have medicine?"

"The bathroom in the mirror cabinet in the pink bottle."

"Okay, I'll be right back, don't worry," he said before kissing my forehead and running upstairs. I gripped the couch, my head hurting even worse. Sonic came back downstairs quickly. He sat back down and popped the two pills into my mouth. He also handed me the bottle of water that was on my nightstand. I drank the pills down. "What happens now," Sonic asked.

"The meds will take over soon, but we just wait for now."

"Okay." He pulled me closer to him, settling me on his lap. I leaned my head into his shoulder. He started humming a mindless tune. It was random but it helped me relax. I felt the pain fade away. I closed my eyes. "It's over," I whispered. Sonic's arms only tightened around me.

"I love you," he whispered. I looked up, surprised.

"You what? Do you just say the L word to me?"

"How is that so hard to believe Amy?"

"I just thought…"

"Well I love you."

"I really like you too." He smiled.

"You make me say the L word and I get is 'I really like you too'? I think I deserve better." I giggled.

"I love you too Sonic." He smiled wider at me. I smiled too. He leaned in to kiss my lips softly.

**Aww they said the L word. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The L Word

**I only own Crystal and Rebecca, the rest are Sega's property.**

**Ch.10 The "L" Word**

I started pacing. I was in my room, Crystal watching me. "Amy, what are you nervous about," she asked.

"I'm not nervous."

"You only pace when you're nervous."

"Well I'm not nervous."

"Come sit, tell Dr. Crystal what's going on in that pretty little head of yours," she said, grabbing my arm and making me sit down next to her on my bed.

"Well, Sonic said he loved me."

"Sonic said the L word!"

"Shh, Chris."

"I don't wanna say I told you so, but I so told you so." I rolled my eyes.

"And I kinda said it back."

"What! Amy, I so knew you liked him!"

"Chris will you calm your tone before trash rat hears you."

"You didn't tell me off, you so like him!" The door opened and Sonic poked his head in.

"Amy likes who," he asked. Crystal looked at me confused.

"Justin Beaver, I mean he is too hot," I said. Truthfully I hated him. Sonic walked into the room, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the wall near the bed.

"He sings like a girl," he stated.

"You look like a girl," Crystal said, glaring at him. Never insult Justin Beaver around his biggest fan unless you want a death note. Sonic only rolled his eyes.

"Well its true, don't be mad," he said. I noticed his voice was emotionless and his eyes were dull. Something was wrong.

"Jerk," Crystal said, getting up and walking out the room, slamming the door behind her. She was always leaving me alone with him. I looked away when his gaze went to me. I didn't want to see that dull look in his face.

"Ames," he said. I reluctantly looked over at him. He curled his finger and motioned for me to come over to him. I sighed, but got up and walked to him. His hands grabbed my waist, bringing me close to him. My hands went to his arms. His lips went to my shoulder, bare except for the thin strap of my white tank top. He wasn't much taller than me with his head bent so my head rested in the crick of his neck. He picked his head up and looked at me.

"Are you mad," I asked. He looked confused.

"Why would I be," he asked. I shrugged.

"You just seem lifeless, that's all."

"Mm," he hummed, his lips going to my neck.

"Sonic, what are you-" I was cut off by him throwing me over his shoulder. "Sonic," I exclaimed, punching on his back. He started walking toward my bed. He dropped me on it. I sat up, annoyed. He pushed my shoulders back down as he straddled my hips. He wrapped his arms around my middle, leaning down on me, his head buried in the space next to my neck.. "What are you doing," I asked.

"What do you think I'm doing," he said, sounding as annoyed as I was.

"You're lying on me. You're heavy, you know."

"So?"

"So, do you want to crush me, whatever I am to you now." He picked his head up to look at me.

"You don't know what you are to me?"

"Not really. I mean, I don't think saying the "L" word makes us married."

"Stop calling it the "L" word, it sounds like you're afraid of it."

"Well what do you want me to call it?"

"By its name. Love. You do love me don't you?"

"Yea, your hard not to love." He smirked. He got off me but lay beside me. I turned on my side to look at him. He was on his back, his hands behind his head. I turned onto my side, propped up on my shoulders. "What's wrong, trash rat," I asked. He shook his head, his eyes going to me.

"Who do you like," he asked.

"That's what you're worried about?"

"No, we don't go out so I don't care." I felt a pang of sadness at my heart. I got off the bed and walked to my dresser. I picked my brush up and started to brush my hair. I felt Sonic's arms wrap around my waist. I felt his lips meet my neck. I wanted to shake him off and beat him to death for making it seem like we were friends with benefits but his touch felt so good.

"You wanna go out later," he whispered in my ear.

"Sure," I said, unsurely.

"Okay," he said, his lips against my cheek. I forced myself to look up in my mirror. I actually had to admit our position was kind of cute and we did look cute together. I giggled when he smooched my cheek dramatically multiple times. "Sonic," I whined.

"What? Can't express love for my lady," he asked, grinning.

"But didn't you just say we weren't going out." He shrugged.

"Changed my mind." I smiled.

"Oh okay."

X

His phone rang suddenly. _Dang it_, I thought. We were on the couch on the back porch making out. Whoever called better know how sleep with their eyes open. Sonic pulled away and took out his phone. He glanced at the caller I.D. before ignoring the call. "Who was it," I asked.

"Nobody," he replied, leaning in to me. I backed up so he couldn't kiss me.

"It must have been somebody. C'mon, trash rat," I teased. He grinned.

"It was nobody, babe, really."

"U sure?"

"Positive." He started kissing me again. I pulled away.

"We better stop before Becca sees us." Sonic shrugged.

"She can't stop us."

"True, but she is 19 therefore having the right to ground me and kick you out."

"Let her kick me out and she can only ground you at my house since you practically live there." I smiled.

"I guess." He pecked my lips before looking down at his buzzing phone.

"I gotta take this, I'll be right back," he said, getting up. He walked away, answering his phone. Crystal came out the back door and sat next to me, looking disgusted at Sonic's retreating figure.

"I still don't get how you can make out with that," she said.

"Hey, no insulting my boyfriend," I said, slapping her arm.

"He was my brother, how can I not insult him." I shrugged.

"Who do you think he's talking to on the phone?"

"Fiona kept ringing up the home phone so it may be her." Fiona, Sonic's ex-girlfriend. They dated for year before they cheated on each other or so the story was. Fiona with Scourge and Sonic with- actually I don't know if he cheated at all. He stuck near me most of the time during that time and I hadn't seen him around any other girls, much less flirting with them.

"What do you think she wants?" Crystal shrugged.

"Probably child support money." BFF say what?

"What?" She looked over at me, confused.

"You didn't know?"

"No! How- When- what?"

"Remember when Sonic wasn't around for the last six months of his and Fiona's relationship?" I nodded. "Well Fiona found out she was pregnant- by him- and he was there for her since they both didn't have enough money for abortion. She had the baby right before they broke up. And I'm talking about the week before."

"Wow, Sonic never mentioned this. I've never even seen the baby and I'm practically its other aunt."

"Sonic's good at keeping secrets." So much for having an honest relationship.

I saw Sonic coming back to us. "I'm ba- Hey what's wrong," he asked, staring at me. Crystal bit her lip nervously, probably wondering if she should stay or not. She looked at me and I nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," she said, leaving the way she came. Sonic sat next to me, a sad look in his eye.

"What's wrong Amy," he asked, putting his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"You never told me…" I trailed off.

"Never told you about what?"

"That you're a father." His face got hard as his eyes looked down.

"Crystal told you," he whispered.

"It doesn't matter what she told me. Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"It was last year, Amy, give me some time to actually learn how to take care of a child before I go around flaunting it."

"But I'm your girlfriend. Shouldn't I at least see the baby."

"U should, but I just don't…"

"You don't what?"

"I don't want you seeing my mistake. I'm not even eighteen yet but I have a child, that's not a good thing."

"I want to be there for you, Sonic. Please let me." He took a deep breath before looking up.

"Alright Ames, I'll let you." I smiled before kissing him softly.

**Sry for the long wait, writer's block. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. New Drama

**Sorry for the long update! No excuse except for writer's block.**

**All Characters belong to Sega except Crystal, Dante and Rebecca.**

**Ch. 11 New Drama**

I walked into the living room to see Sonic lounging on the couch. He was watching the TV. I grabbed the remote and changed the channel. He glared over at me. "We're not going through this again. Put my show back on," he said.

"No, now move over trash rat." He smirked, patting his lap. I rolled my eyes but settled into his lap. He sat up, pecking a kiss at my cheek.

"How'd you sleep last night babe," he asked.

"Good, you?"

"Did okay."

"Okay? Why not good?"

"Well I called Fiona to see if I could see the baby more often…"

"And what'd she say?"

"She said I could spend time with him on the weekends and stuff."

"Aww, it's a boy! What's his name?"

"Jared."

"Middle name?"

"Tyler."

"Aww Jared Tyler Hedgehog. How adorable!" He chuckled, moving some hair out of my face.

"Yea but you're so much more adorable." I raised an eyebrow.

"Adorable."

"I'm sorry. I mean hot." I smirked and pecked his lips. "Now can you turn my show back on?"

"No."

"But I complimented you."

"And? You're supposed to do that all the time."

"I am?" I punched his arm. "You wanna go?"

"Bring it on trash rat!"

"Aren't you guys supposed to be making out, not fighting," Rebecca asked, walking into the room.

"No," Sonic and I said in unison. He pushed me off his lap onto the floor. "You bitch," I yelled.

"Give me the damn remote!"

"Hell no!"

"You little bitch!"

"Asshole, that's why you're not getting it back." He growled, getting up. I ran after throwing a pillow at him. I heard him swear as he fell before hearing his footsteps run after me. I heard Becca laughing. He tackled me when I got to my room. His hands didn't go straight for the remote. Instead they focused on pinning me down to my carpeted floor. "Get off me," I yelled.

"No!"

"Sonic I mean it, get off! You smell like a garbage truck!"

"Too damn bad!" He started tickling me. I laughed against my will, trying to catch his hands. He smiled, straddling my waist. I threw the remote across the room but he still didn't stop tickling me.

"Get away from me!"

"Never," he said softly. I blushed as he stopped tickling me. He pulled me up against him. I looked into his light green orbs. I let my hand creep up into his hair to pull his lips down to mine. He kissed me back softly, his tongue tracing my lips gently. He pushed me to lie on my back, our bodies pressed up against each other. I kicked the door shut. He chuckled against my lips. I bit his bottom lip, making him laugh. "I love you," he purred against my lips.

"I love you too." He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. He smiled down at me. I smiled back. "So."

"So what babe?"

"I don't know. Let's talk about something."

"Talk?"

"Yea, talk."

"We've never talked before."

"Sure we have. Haven't we?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh. Well we can start," I said, pushing him off me softly and walking to my bed. I patted the space beside me. He reluctantly sat down next me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"How are your parents?" He shrugged.

"They're good."

"Have you called them since they left?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not? Come on, Sonic, they're your parents."

"I know but they don't care about me and Crystal so I don't get why I even bother."

"At least you have parents." His face suddenly dropped.

"Babe, I am so sorry. I totally forgot!"

"It's okay. I mean, I went through the same thing. I cried in your arms that one day and after that, there weren't any more tears to spare." He frowned. I pecked his lips. "I still have you and Crystal though. That's all I'll ever need."

"You'll always have us, Ames. No matter what, alright?" I nodded. He kissed my lips softly. I let our lips and tongues move together as he pushed me down onto the bed, our bodies pushed up against each other. His hands started to slowly slip up my shirt, his thumbs rubbing soft circles into my sides. I tugged his shirt off, exposing his muscles and abs. He tugged off my shirt more slowly. His eyes looked over my white bra with the red lace. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem with wanting to feel pretty?"

"No, there's a problem because you're a lot bigger than you look." I let out a laugh before suddenly feeling nervous. I wanted Sonic to be my first but I was scared at the same time. It wasn't gonna be his first time. But what should that matter? He ran his hand over my cheek softly. "Hey, you okay," he asked.

"I'm just nervous."

"We don't have to do anything right now."

"But even when we do. I'm still nervous."

"Don't be. I'll go soft on you when we do. But you have to be ready first."

"Yea, ready."

"We can just make out for now."

"Alright," I said, pulling him back down. Our lips had just met when the phone rang. Sonic groaned but picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said. "Speaking." His eyes widened and his face dropped into worry.

"What's wrong," I whispered. He held up his index finger.

"Alright, I'm on my way," he said before hanging up.

"What happened," I asked as he scrambled off me and threw on his shirt.

"Crystal got attacked and now she's in the hospital," he screamed. Oh shit!

X

Sonic paced back and forth, his hands balled into tight fists. It was 11 o' clock at night and we were waiting for news on Crystal. Apparently she was attacked by a group of masked people dressed in black. The people who tried to call the police right off were also injured with bullet wounds. A jogger went by when it was all over and saw everyone and dialed the police. The tears hadn't stopped drowning my face since Sonic had told me. Crystal didn't deserve this. She was my sister. She was nice, caring, sweet and funny. Dante was in the waiting room too, tears staining and still falling down his face. They said her condition was critical. There was a slight chance she would come out alright and that scared us all. What I didn't get was why her parents weren't in here. Why were me, Sonic and Dante the only ones in here for her? There should be more people! Out of all her stupid friends who say they'd take a bullet for her, I'm the only one who's here. Dante who her friends said was an asshole is her still crying his eyes out for her. Sonic, her player older brother, is pacing around like a mad man probably planning a way to murder the group and get away with it. I grabbed one of his fists, making him stop pacing. He looked down at me. I kissed his knuckles softly before putting his hand against my face. He sighed, opening his hand so that it'd cup my cheek. "Sit down," I murmured, rubbing his forearm. He reluctantly sat down, immediately wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I buried my face into his chest as his face was buried in my hair. I heard heels clack out from the hallway. I looked up to see a female nurse come out from the doors. "Party for Crystal Hedgehog," she said. All three of us immediately stood up and walked over to her. Sonic squeezed my hand tightly.

"How is she," Dante asked. The nurse looked down.

"Well she's…"

"Don't you dare tell me she's dead," Sonic growled. The nurse looked up fearfully at him. I hugged his arm softly.

"Is she going to be okay," I asked.

"Well she has a lot of wounds and some of them we couldn't fix."

"Like," Sonic pushed.

"Like the blow to her head. She lost a few brain cells."

"What the fuck was she hit with," Dante yelled.

"It looks like a sludge hammer or a metal bat."

"I'm gonna kill those bastards," Sonic screamed. The nurse's eyes widened. Oh yea we're crazy, lady.

"What was the damage done from that?" I asked softly. On the inside I was pissed but someone had to be calm except the nurse here.

"She's gonna suffer some brain damage and she can't talk from the fractures in her throat from the choking."

"So she'll never speak again," Dante asked.

"Oh she'll speak again in a couple of months but at the moment it's too much. She's also got a case of trauma since she was also raped during the attack."

"Those sons of bitches," Dante growled under his breath.

"But other than that, she will live."

"Thank you. When can we see her," I asked.

"Now if you want but one at a time. Don't want to overwhelm her." I looked between Sonic and Dante.

"You go first," they said in unison to me. Of course they would do that.

"Okay," I said, reluctantly letting go of Sonic's hand. The nurse smiled at me and led me to Crystal's room.

"You all have been in here all day. She has some loyal friends," the nurse told me.

"Yea, we love her a lot."

"I bet." She opened the door for me. I shot her a thankful smile before walking into the room. Crystal was lying in a bed, a white hospital gown on with a bunch of bruises. She had a black eye, busted lip, and a big bandage on the left side of her head, her neck wrapped up and various bandages covering her arms. I burst out crying from the sight of her. She frowned, motioning her arms slightly for me to come to her. I ran to her, grabbing her into a soft but tight hug. She managed to hug me back.

"Oh my God, Chris, you scared me so much! You scared us all! Dante, Sonic and I have been crying for hours and we were so worried and I don't know what I'd do without you and I love you, Chris, you're the best sister I could ever ask for. You know that don't you," I said between my tears. I heard her crying softly too. I pulled away from our embrace to wipe some of her tears away. She picked up a white board and started writing.

_I'm sorry._

"Don't be Chris, none of this is your fault."

_I wish I could tell you who did it but I can't._

"They threatened you?" She nodded. "Tell me. I won't let them hurt you again."

_Then they'll hurt you._

"Not if I kick their ass first." She smiled.

_You're so funny even though I know you're dead serious._

"You're my sister. They fuck with you then they're fucking with me too. You hear me?" She nodded, her smile widening. "Now tell me, who did. I won't tell anyone if you want." Her smile dropped but nodded.

_Scourge._

"That no good ugly ass son of a bitch! When I get my hands on him-" I got cut off by Crystal shaking her head, tears falling out her eyes. "Chris, if I got to jail for murder than you know why."

_Don't go after him. Please. It's what he wants. For you and Sonic to go after him so he'll kill you. He's lethal now. He's in a gang! _

"Alright, I'll leave him alone. For now. Next time I see him, I'm kicking his teeth in just because he tried me. Good excuse huh?" She smiled and nodded.

_Thanks sis._

X

I walked down the sidewalk the next day. Crystal was still in the hospital but the boys were still there. I'd decided to go get us all something to eat since I have to do everything first with these two. I spotted a pink girl hedgehog that looked exactly like me talking to Scourge. He was smirking but she looked pissed off. Despite my urge to hand Scourge's ass to him, I crept closer to hear their conversation. "Come on babe, she deserved it," Scourge said.

"No she didn't. I'm tired of you going around and hurting these girls. I thought you'd changed," the girl said. She sounded a lot like me but you could tell we weren't the same person.

"I did. Now I have power. Don't you want that?"

"No. I want you. The old you. The one who I fell in love with. Not this asshole that walks around with a gun and condoms."

"Well that's kind of too bad now isn't it." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Scourge."

"Why are you even here anyway? You weren't supposed to be back for another couple of months."

"My parents died, didn't you hear?"

"Oh yea. So sorry."

"Oh shut the hell up. Like you even care."

"But I do care."

"Oh yea, about what?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"About you. I love you, baby. Just give me another chance."

"You've said this like five times already!"

"One more, please. I swear I won't fuck up this time."

"Alright but one chance. That's all I'm giving you."

"Thank you. You wanna come over my place later," he asked with a seductive smirk.

"No. I'm not sleeping with you again until I know you're true." He looked annoyed.

"Fine, I'll find another whore to fuck with tonight then." She shrugged but I could see the hurt behind it.

"Whatever," she said, wiggling out his arms. He grabbed her arm as she turned to go.

"Hey, look I'm sorry. I love you," he said.

"I love you too." He kissed her for a moment before pulling away.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Bye."

"See ya beautiful," he said, pecking her cheek before walking off. I walked out from the shadows, going towards the girl. She looked to me. Our eyes met for a few seconds before she started jetting off.

"No wait," I called after her. She ran through the crowded area, weaving through people and pushing people out the way lightly. I kept up with her though and I didn't stop until I tackled her on the grass behind a building. She pushed me off her.

"I don't know anything," she yelled.

"No, no. I don't want to hurt you. I'm Amy Rose," I said, holding out my hand. Her eyes widened.

"Rosalinda Rose," she said, staring at me wide eyed.

"Who- Who are you," I asked, kind of scared.

"I'm your twin sister."

**Sorry again about updating so late. Just now got ideas and hopefully will update again soon. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
